A microinverter is a plug-and-play device used in photovoltaics (PVs) that converts direct current (DC) generated by a single solar panel (or solar module) to alternating current (AC). Microinverters are gaining popularity over their string inverter counterparts in PV-based power generation systems due to maximized energy harvesting, high system reliability, modularity, and simple and flexible installation. Microinverters can be used in commercial buildings, residential rooftops, electric poles, and a variety of stand-alone applications.
In PV-based microinverter systems cost is generally a top priority, since it is a disadvantage when compared to the cost per watt of centralized and string inverters. Much of this cost is driven by the need for a higher number of circuit components in a microinverter-based PV system to maintain the DC/AC inversion functionalities as compared to centralized and string inverters. A conventional two-stage microinverter topology for connection to a power grid includes a front-end DC/DC converter capacitively coupled to a DC/AC inverter that has its output connected to the power grid. For example, a half-bridge converter topology is a common type of DC-DC converter that, like flyback and forward converters, can supply an output voltage either higher or lower than the input voltage, and provide electrical isolation via a transformer.